Sleeping Beauty
by Akashic Torment
Summary: What happens when studying turns into a secret sleepover for best friends Yosuke Hanamura and Chie Satonaka? Suppressed feelings of love emerge, but not quite in the way one might expect. SoloM.


This is a request from the livejournal community badbadbathhouse. Go check it out, they've got some crazy requests waiting to be filled.

Please note that this is rated M, and contains explicit content.

I do not own the characters used in this story, all characters are (c) Atlus

* * *

Neither of them really wanted to study; they knew that. It had just been that feeling of sheer terror that manifested itself within every highschooler the week before exams that compelled them to study together. Or, so they claimed.

No matter the reason, Chie had invited him to her house. This was a request becoming far less uncommon as of late. Last Sunday they had watched yet another one of her Kung Fu movies, Wednesday they played a game of Mahjong with Yukiko (which Yosuke had discovered he absolutely sucked at), and on Friday they had played Halo for hours, neither of them willing to admit that the other was just as good as they were.

The clock on her bedside read '1:00 AM' in read numerals, far later than he had intended to stay. They would have finished studying much, much earlier if they had just been able to stay on task. But, he didn't mind. And apparently neither did her parents, or his, under the pretense that they would be studying. Oh, how their parents liked the idea of them studying. Neither were exactly 'A Students'.

Chie yawned, slumping over the small table between her and the boy.

"Yosuke… I'm soooo tired..." she whined, fingering the miniature spoon in her hand that had been used to eat that scrumptious ice cream he had brought over earlier. She looked pitiful. "I can barely keep my eyes open."

The usually animated Chariot was leaned over the tiny table between them, resting her head on her hand, and her elbow on the tabletop. Various papers and pencils were strewn about the surface, and bowls of food were scattered about. A wiimote lay beside her, one beside him as well, each connected to a television with a muted Mario Party 8 adorning the screen. It was clear that the pair's attempts to focus on studying had not been successful.

"Yeah…" Yosuke said with a yawn. "I'm way too tired to bike home now." With this, Chie looked at him and raised her eyebrows questioningly. His eyes met hers for a moment, and then shifted away from her gaze sheepishly.

"Uhh, maybe I can call my parents or something." He added.

"Think they'll be awake?"

"Doubt it"

Nevertheless, he gave it a shot. Yosuke drowsily fumbled about the abyss of his pocket, and was soon awarded with the sleek orange phone which he sought. He dialed a few numbers and held it to his ear for a good six seconds.

"Nothing" he sighed.

Yosuke knew he'd most likely end up staying at her house, unless she felt like being difficult. He was praying this wasn't one of those times.

But, by the look on her face she wasn't all that upset. Maybe she had been expecting it as well. "Well, I guess I can't make you go home now, so you can stay. Be thankful that I'm too tired to care." Her tone was less harsh than he had expected.

The two had become good friends during their adventures into the TV world, but with Souji gone they found themselves spending even more time together somehow. During senior year it was quite apparent that the Magician and the Chariot had become attached at the hip.

And though he absolutely loathed exams, Yosuke, for once, found himself thanking whatever stiff that had nothing better to do with themselves than devise a way to ruin teenagers' lives and invent those wretched tests.

Chie lethargically made her way over to the wooden dresser on the left side of her room. She opened a few different drawers, rummaging through the colorful clothing and collecting the items she wanted.

"I'm going to go get changed, be right back." And with that she left the room, making her way into the bathroom across the hall.

Yosuke's eyes wandered about her all too familiar room. He turned off the TV, and decided to tidy up the mess that enveloped her table.

After half-assing said task, he plopped down on her bed and slipped off his head phones and jacket. Just how much should he undress…? He wished he could just take it all off and surprise her, Chie blushing at the discovery but happily taking her clothes off too and fucking him like there's no tomorrow. But he knew that wouldn't happen, he wasn't that stupid. Shit like that would wind up with critical hit to the nads number who-knows-what, but this time he might actually not be able to make babies anymore.

He cringed at the thought and scolded himself for these sexual thoughts. He so badly wanted to make a move on her, but he knew now was not the time. She was dead tired. Wait, why wasn't he tired anymore? Fucking hormones. Either way, he knew he needed to prove that he could be trusted. The ultimate test – sleep in a bed with the chick you like and not ever touch her. Could he do it?

He was going to have to. With that he crawled into her bed, getting under the sheets and flopping about until he was comfortable. He closed his eyes, anxious for her return. Her sheets were so soft… he wondered if her skin was as soft as they were.

The door opened with a creak, and Chie snuck in quietly. "Heeeey, I never said you could sleep in my bed!" she whispered, a slight blush on her cheeks. Yosuke kept his eyes shut. She gave a small sigh, not caring too much about the issue.

"Alright, fine, just don't try anything funny. Got it?" She climbed into her bed beside him, lying on her back.

Great, she just had to say it.

"Good night" she said softly.

"Good night…" he mumbled back, pretending to be half asleep when in reality his curiosity as to her bedtime attire was keeping him very much awake. He waited until her breathing was steadied and he was sure she was deep into dream land to open his eyes.

And then he saw her. She hadn't even put the sheets over herself! Was she trying to torture him? She was wearing a tiny, green tank top that exposed her midriff a bit, and shorts so short he was sure he'd see a bit of her ass cheeks if she rolled over. How was he supposed to sleep with her wearing that?

She began to move around a bit and make soft noises in her sleep every now and then. He watched her for a moment, a loving smile on his face. But his eyes soon glazed over with lust, fantasizing about the girl only inches away from him riding him like a stallion. Just how would she feel? Those curvaceous hips of hers smashing against his over and over, and over, and…

Yosuke could feel himself hardening rapidly, and soon his erection was positively aching. He couldn't stand the constriction of his tight pants a second longer. He was just beginning to get up to go take care of himself when he felt warm flesh brush against his arm. Lying beside him was Chie, his arm beneath her. He froze.

How was he supposed to get up now?

He eased himself all the way back down to the bed, not wanting to disturb her, and lay there for a moment in thought. He felt her nuzzle into his neck.

Yosuke's face went completely red. Her breathing was steady, her eyes completely closed. She certainly seemed asleep.

"Chie… hey, Chie! Did you hear about that new steak dish at Junes?"

Silence.

"What about the new Bruce Lee action figure?"

Still, there was silence. No doubt about it, she was fast asleep.

He was unable to leave, yet he needed so badly to get rid of the pain between his legs. He mentally quarreled with himself. "I know she's a hard sleeper, but… what if she wakes up for some reason? And what if she…" His mind wandered.

Nah, that wouldn't happen. He needed this, badly. Besides, this level of sexual frustration was normal for a boy his age. No big deal.

Yosuke then unbuttoned his pants, promptly pulling down the shiny, silver zipper next. He pulled down his boxers just enough, finally freeing his swollen penis. Releasing it from the constricting fabric of his pants felt euphoric.

He was quite sure that he had never been this horny before. God, even his nipples were hard. That woman worked magic on him.

His hand began moving up and down his shaft vigorously, his eyes fixated on the object of his affection. He began to notice tiny things about her as she slept. Like, how the hair that had fallen into her face moved slightly with every breath, the way her breasts moved up and down will ever rise and fall of her chest, the appearance of her perky nipples trying to poke their way through her shirt, and how her tanktop had somehow rode up when she had rolled over to him…

Oh god, she was so hot.

Her eyelashes were long, and her cheeks pudgy and adorable. She was very curvy and fit, her stomach having more muscle than most girls'.

His speed picked up and he clenched his teeth. Each stroke became longer and fuller, imagining her to be the one doing it with those big, beautiful, brown eyes of hers looking into his. Or maybe with her mouth on him, sucking hard at his…

Her hot breath blew against his neck, sending shivers down his spine. He was beginning to grunt and moan a bit, though he was so into it he didn't even notice. He was so close.

"Ch-Chie…!"

He was sure he was experiencing the best orgasm of his virgin life. Hot semen erupted from his cock, his mind somewhere other than this world.

It took him a few minutes to catch his breath and recuperate, thoroughly enjoying the electric waves of bliss that washed over his body.

And then, it hit him.

He sat up, now able to see the aftermath of his lust splattered on the bed sheets… and Chie's stomach.

He hadn't been thinking at all.

"Shit!" he cursed, covering his mouth after he spoke and looking at Chie with horror.

Thankfully, she didn't stir.

What was he going to do? Oh god, he was such an idiot. His eyes darted around her room and located a tissue box. Why he hadn't grabbed it before, he wondered. He'd have to risk moving and waking her up in order to clean up his mess. His relationship with her was on the line now.

He prayed that her alleged hard sleeping was true.

Cautiously, he maneuvered his arm out from under the sleeping beauty. His heart was in his throat.

Success!

Relief washed over the surreptitious Magician.

To the he box of lotion laced tissues he tiptoed, taking four tissues into his hand. The trip back was just as agonizing. He hoped so profoundly that she would not wake or move.

Lucky bastard he was, Yosuke found himself beside her once more. She was still, sleeping peacefully. With great shame, he wiped away the mark of his desire.

As he cleaned away the last of his seed, she moved, a small giggle escaping her lips. In under a second he had left her room, sweating like a thief.

It was too much to bear.

He ran down the stairs of her house as fast he could, and flew out the door, all the while marveling at the great joy a penis could bring at one moment, and the shame it brought at the next.

Yosuke hoped onto his bike and sped away. He had never felt so ashamed before in his life; he had violated her trust. He was inexplicably angry with himself.

And then he remembered something – his jacket and headphones were still in her room.

How the fuck was he going to face her tomorrow?


End file.
